lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Motels
**Exploring The Motel - **Fleeing The Watcher - **Someone's Following You - **Man In The Suit - **Breakfast In Bed - **lonelygirl15 Season 1 Recap - *'The second motel' **Survival Skills - **Silent Treatment - **Adventures in Babysitting - **Ransacked! - *'The third motel' **Sleepover - *'The Vegas motel' **Vegas, Baby! - *'The Texas motel' **Crazy Emo Chick - **Naïve Girl - **She's Missing - **lonelygirl15 Season 1 Recap - **Chapter 1: A Call to Arms - **Chapter 2: Bad Decision? - **Chapter 3: Trust Fall - **Chapter 4: Growth Spurt - **Chapter 5: On the Road - **Chapter 6: Hacked and Tracked - **Chapter 7: Tricks and Treats - **Chapter 8: Foursome - **Chapter 9: New England Ho! - **Chapter 10: Splitting Up - **Chapter 11: We All Fall Down - **Chapter 12: Journey's End - **Catching Up, Closing Out - *'Ace's motel' **Following the Drugs - NBR Investigates - *'Jonas's motel' **I'm Done - **lonelygirl15 Season Two... So Far - *'Arizona motels' **Grand Canyon - **Dirty Secrets - **Go For It :) - **Decision Time - **lonelygirl15 Season Two... So Far - *'Mexico motels' **Would you pick me up? - **Doctor Visit - **Ambushed in a Tent - **Evil Drug Company Exposed! - **Killers at the Door?! - **Playing Doctor - **Beer Bath - **Coming For You - *'Catalina Island' **Stiff *'Near Jonas's hideout' **Ticket to Ride - **Chapter 2: Bad Decision? - **We Are The Resistance - **Chapter 9: New England Ho! - *'Chicago Motel' **Team Player, Haters! - **Chapter 3: Trust Fall - **1-800-I-CAN-REED - **Powder Keg of Beer! - **Angry Drunk Chick! - **Remember the Mission - **Chapter 4: Growth Spurt - **Sleeping Around - **Chapter 5: On the Road - **We Are The Resistance - **Chapter 9: New England Ho! - **Day of Atonement - 12/12/08 - **11:00 AM - Let Common Sense Prevail - (Stills Only) **5:00 PM - Fool Me Once - **Season One Finale: Day of Atonement - *'East Motel' **Sleeping Around - **Motel Tryst - **Chapter 5: On the Road - **We Are The Resistance - **Chapter 9: New England Ho! - *'Boston Hotel' **Left Coast Ahoy - **Chapter 9: New England Ho! - **No Safety In Numbers - **Chapter 10: Splitting Up - *'Reed's motel' **Checking Out - **Chapter 11: We All Fall Down - **11:00 AM - Let Common Sense Prevail - (Stills Only) **Season One Finale: Day of Atonement - (Stills Only) *'Mason and Will's hotel' **Please Select Alternate Route -- }} Throughout the series, the TAAG have stayed at a number of motels. The first motel In the video Motel Pool, Bree and Daniel stop at a motel to clean up. When Bree and Daniel first went on the run they stayed at a pretty standard motel. They were in a two-bed room. The motel had a swimming pool. Image: Motel_exploring.jpg|Exploring the Motel Image: Mins_room_2.jpg|The Man in The Suit Image:Ftw motel.jpg|Fleeing the Watcher Image:Ftw motel window.jpg|Fleeing the Watcher Image:Ftw motel outside.jpg|Fleeing The Watcher Image:Ftw motel leaving.jpg|Fleeing the Watcher Image: Motel_pool.jpg|The Motel Pool Image:Sfu deacon.jpg|Deacon at the Motel??? The second motel In Survival Skills we see Bree and Daniel in a new motel room as they continue the road trip to flee the Order. The most prominent feature in the room is a large unidentified picture at the head of the bed. The picture in the background is possibly a Picasso print of a windmill. Before he died, Picasso did a lot of pen and ink drawings of Don Quixote and the print has a similar style. The set for the Survival Skills video was featured in an ABC Nightline segment on Lonelygirl15. Image:Motel 2nd.jpg|Bree talks about Survival skills Image:St daniel.jpg|Daniel gets grumpy Image:R bed.jpg|Where's T.O.M.? Guess nobody loves him. Image: R leaving.jpg|Outside the motel Image:Abc survival skills.jpg|On the set of Nightline The third motel While chasing after the Cowboy, Bree and Jonas stayed at a Holiday Inn. In the video Sleepover, it is revealed that their room only had one bed so Jonas slept in the bathtub. Image:Video0125.jpg|The Great Wall of Jonas Image:Motel Bathtub.jpg|The tub The Vegas motel BDJ stayed at a motel in Las Vegas. Image:Vegas Motel.jpg|The motel beds The Texas motel While in Texas to track down Jules, BDJ stayed at a motel. Image:0184-BreeSmilingAsTheOthersSleep.jpg|The boys in bed Image:0188-BreeShrugging.jpg|In front of the window Image:JulieRIPagain.JPG|The air vent Ace's motel Nikki Bower investigated the motel room of Ace, the man responsible for kidnapping BDJ in Las Vegas. In Proceed with Caution, it is revealed that Ace was a Shadow. Image:NBR17 Motel.jpg|The motel Image:NBR17 Room 208.jpg|Room 208 Image:NBR17 Desk.jpg|The desk, with drugs Image:NBR17 Sink.jpg|The sink, with drugs Image:NBR17 Bag.jpg|The bag left behind Jonas's motel While mourning the death of Bree, Jonas checked into a motel room, which he quickly trashed. Image:0263-Jonas-Motel.jpg|The motel room Arizona motels After escaping from the Order, Jonas, Daniel, and Emma left for a series of motels in Arizona, near the Grand Canyon. Image:0278-Arizona-Motel.jpg|The beds Image:0277-Emma-PMonkey.jpg|Emma sleeps Image:0278-Emma-Computer.jpg|The computer area Mexico motels After leaving the Lullaby Project in the middle of the Mexican desert, Jonas travelled for days and finally reached an underdeveloped town, where he found a motel with dial-up internet access. Image:0351-Mexico-Jonas-Motel-2.jpg|The bed Image:0351-Mexico-Jonas-Motel-1.jpg|The far wall Catalina Island TAAG first make way to Catalina Island in an effort to deprive Alcombe Antiques - a store known for developing marionettes for Lucy to deliver to Lord Carruthers for trait positive girls. The second gathering showed Jonas and Daniel trying to save a newly hunted Emma, who had been hiding out in her father's bunker. Near Jonas's hideout After being chased out of his hideout by the FBI, Jonas spent the weekend at a motel or hotel nearby. Chicago Motel After Jonas is rescued by Sarah in Chicago, they lay low at a Motel. East Motel Jonas, Sarah, and Reed head east, and stay at this Motel. Boston Hotel After Sarah got the note at the Boston South Station, she made a video in her hotel room. Reed's motel While in Los Angeles, Reed stays at a motel. Mason and Will's hotel While searching for Crystal, Mason and Will spend the night at a hotel.